Poisoned!
Log Title: Poisoned! Characters: Backblast, Bulwark, Dust Devil, Scales Location: Valvolux Date: July 17, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Dust Devil is poisoned! Scales and Backblast start looking for antidotes. Bulwark decides to go to the source. Category:2018 Category:Logs Category:The Fallen TP ''As logged by '' Scales Log session starting at 19:45:19 on Tuesday, 17 July 2018. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I'm... can you get me a sample of what's messing Dusty up? I want to see if there's any native flora or venoms that'll counteract it." <> Scales says, "I have a couple already. Doin' analysis on one, but you can look at the other." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Much obliged." Scales sits close by Dust Devil, perched as much on a console as by it, watching the readout and sometimes pressing a few buttons as the information scrolls by. Backblast is a bit of a while before he actually enters the medical bay. It's almost two hours, in fact, before he tromps into the makeshift medical, covered in mud and gunk. He makes his way straight to the decontamination shower and gets washed off, before walking into medbay proper. He pulls a case from one of his storage compartments, flipping it open. He takes a sample from each container within the case - a tiny sprig of cyberflora, the venom, blood, or feathers of some unfortunate wildlife... anything and everything that might contain toxins, antitoxins and the like collected from across Cybertron - into individual petri dishes, before taking the second sample and starting to apply a droplet of the sample to each one. "I don't know much actual lab science." He says to Scales, and the room in general. "But... this is basically like testing energon for potability, just... not the same. Right?" Scales blinks and thinks that one over. "Um... well, if it makes it safe afterwards, then it's a cure, yeah. Even something that degrades it some can help." She goes back to staring at her screen and yawns. "I'm doing a full chemical analysis. It's slow with this stuff- makes me wish I was back at Metroplex- but if I get the whole structure, I might be able to figure out a way to break it." Dust Devil's frame trembles just a touch before optics online. Of course since his optics are already unusually dark it's not obvious he's awake until he moves to sit up. "Owww..feel like I drank outta that keg of Encore's again.." His frame tenses up, still struggling to sit up. "What'd I get hit with? Metro's foot?" Backblast nods "I'll leave you to that." He says. "Beyond my knowledge. I just know how to do basic lab-techie work." He chuckles. There's almost fifty different samples of flora and fauna to test, and he watches for a reaction to each. Scales stretches out a wing to press on Dust Devil and urge him to stay down. It's not like she can press down very hard with the delicate limb, but she's not really trying to force him yet. "You're poisoned. It's nasty. Stay still so it doesn't spread faster an' you don't rip out the drip." Dust Devil is however forced back down with the action. He glares at Scales for a moment. Okay she should NOT be that strong. "Poisoned? By what?" He makes a face and does get enough torque to turn himself slightly so he can look at her. "Grimlock?" A hand going to his head. "Grimlock was involved..'S'ee okay? Yer okay?" Backblast looks up and over at Dust Devil, frowning. "Scorpion bastard." Scales nods. "He got you in the back. Grimlock ran him off and carried you here." She yawns again, huffing a puff of smoke that trails around the edges of her mouth, and presses a few more buttons on the console. "Yer back's still open- I'm letting the tainted energon drain and running some clean stuff in at about the same rate. So if you move too much, you'll leak all over." Dust Devil lets his head sink back down, "Did Grimlock kill 'im? WE'd checked that area before. There weren't any holes fer that guy ta come through where I was at. Then I realized that he'd probably just make new holes." He twitches, "That's why my back is burnin?" Backblast shrugs "I don't think so." He comments. "I'd guess so, it's a nasty poison. So far, I'm eighteen samples in, and it's had the same result on all of them." Scales shakes her head, turning to look at Dust Devil. "He got away," she says. "Ran off before Grimlock could finish him. An' it's the poison that's burning. It tears up the energon and turns it into more poison." She growls. "Nasty stuff." Dust Devil hisses again and relaxes, "Slaggit..feels like everythijn is spinnin" Optics dim again as he offline's the optical feed. "They're not gonna give it ta him right? The oracle of primus?" Backblast frowns "Not of I got anything to do with it." Backblast says. His tone suggests he would even go so far as to disrupt the event should they try to hand it over. Scales shrugs, going back to her work. "It's not my job to make that decision. -My- job is to find a way to get us outta the delimma by makin' you better anyway. Or at least buy time for more options." Her tail twitches from side to side. Dust Devil frowns at the pair, "Ya could at least pretend ta be cheerful or chat about stuff or somethin." Optics brighten again and he stirs again, agitated, "Find some music ta play...or....or Somethin. I'd even happily listen ta Grimlock tellin me how stupid I am." Scales tilts her head, then smiles and reaches for a feed so she can jack into some speakers. "Okay, music.." She connects it to herself and music begins to play, an acoustic guitar and some guy singing.. well, nonsense really. https://youtu.be/FmacBEkvopc Backblast snorts "Dusty, I'm a sociopath." He says. "I don't... do the whole 'being nice' thing, I call it as I see it. And I don't-" He stops, letting Scales sing. Backblast says, quietly. "Want me to go get Encore?" Dust Devil glares and shakes his head, "Yer not a sociopath...ya have a reason fer stuff ya do. And not askin anyone ta be nice." He winces and shifts again , eyeing the distance to the ground. Scales is now given a look. "Okay...that...that's not gonna work. No offence but...umm...somethin...else?" Scales 's optics spin a little faster through some lighter colors as she grins at Dust Devil's reaction. She tilts her head in thought and picks out another song, more metal this time. //Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time..// https://youtu.be/ql9-82oV2JE Bulwark comes away from the command tent and over to the makeshift medical center. His expression serious as he walks over to the bed Dust Devil has been confined to. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I need some information from Dust Devil; the contact frequency for the Fallen's Emissary." Backblast blinks and looks at Bulwark "You better be telling him to get bent." Dust Devil stares at Scales, "I hadn't heard that one before...okay I like that one." He at least visibly relaxes. Bulwark arrives and he tries to sit up, "Sir." Of course Backblast gets a 'look' "I got the com signal here. What..are ya gonna do?" He frowns trying to convince his systems to transmit "Oh come on." Bulwark says, "I'm going to end this farce." Scales extends the same wing and nudges Dust Devil back down. She looks over and nods to Bulwark before going back to her work at the console. Backblast nods a little. "So long as it's not by giving him what he wants, we'll have no arguments." Backblast says, completely ignoring that look from Dusty. "I've got first-hand experience of that c- that b- that mech's boss, I've seen him with my own optics, and I want it known I will not let him get anything he wants. Not the most insignificant trinket." Bulwark glances at Backblast and nods, "He will have to collect it from my unmoving frame if he truly wants it." His optics return to Dust Devil, "You are not going to die. I will see to that personally if I have to, but first the code." Backblast nods "Then we're in complete agreement." There's satisfaction in his tone. "If you're going to meet him, I'll watch your back." He reaches into his shell magazine and pulls out one of his special Kingslayer rounds. In terms of its shape, it's the classic HEAT shape: Angular and conical. But it glows from within, a deep, almost evil purple. Not -quite- the huge of dark energon. It's probably something Encore cooked up, with a colourful name like 'grotty' energon or 'grimy' energon, knowing the Scotsmech. "I think I know who this scorpion bastard is. And for daring to try and sacrifice one of my species... to his dark master? Nah. Only I'm allowed to coldly murder decepticons." Dust Devil grumbles as Scales keeps pushing him back down. He sighs, "I trust everyone's skills here. And I'm glad yer not gonna give in ta him." He tries again to transmit to Bulwark. "It's on a weird frequency" He opens a panel on his forearm and rips out two wires before pressing the lead of one to another spot that sparks as he holds it down. The energy boost is just what is needed to successfully transmit the frequency. "There!" Scales gives Dust Devil a Medic Look at the grumbling and lets out a small sigh as Dusty tears up more of himself in order to transmit. She huffs another small cloud of smoke, letting it curl around the end of her snout. Bulwark glances sidelong at Backblast. "If you come with me you do it on my terms and my terms only." His attention goes back to Dusty as the mech works to get the information over to him. Once Bulwark has the frequency he lays a shoulder on the poisoned mech's shoulder. "Thank you, I will convince him to hand over the antidote or retrieve samples of the poison so a cure can be researched." Backblast nods "I'm listening." he says, simply in response to the question, slipping the shell back into the magazine. Bulwark sends a radio transmission. Rartorata sends a radio transmission. Rartorata sends a radio transmission. Bulwark turns to face Backblast, "I feel this discussion would agitate Dust Devil more. Let's step away to somewhere we can talk privately." He doesn't even wait before heading back out of the tent and away from the Autobot's encampment. Dust Devil starts to shudder and coughs violently, energon flecking his arm and the berth. He presses his head against the berth for a moment, body tense. The energon begins to leak around some of the patches and his wound in his back. Backblast stays suspiciously silent as Rartorata and Bulwark chat. One might think he is listening in. Backblast follows Bulwark along the way Scales pauses her work and moves to the bed itself to check Dust Devil's vitals personally. Her tail whips back and forth, but the rest of her stays professional. Dust Devil's energon has started corroding the lesser internal fuel lines. The energon drip needs to be increased to keep it diluted enough to stop it's effect. Scales grumbles and moves to adjust things, muttering numbers and things that.. aren't quite curses under her breath. Scales mutters to herself, "... scaly... baby..." Dust Devil holds his finger on that wire. He raises his head, optics dim and scared? He looks at Scales. "Don't worry...It'll be okay. No matter what It'll be okay." Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Rartorata sends a radio transmission. Rartorata sends a radio transmission. Scales gets the drip where she wants it and gently moves Dust Devil onto his side, to get a better look at the damage. She had to disconnect the feed that let her play music in order to come and handle the situation, but she begins to hum, her voice a bit warbly. Her claws retract, and her tiny touch is soft as she removes the absorbant bandage in place and visually verifies the damage. Dust Devil continues to shake, "It's burns but it feels so cold." He coughs up some more energon, its color not correct but brighter than it was. Scale's humming makes him still. And he slowly relaxes his frame. Scales pats Dust Devil's side with the tips of the paw propping him up. She pauses humming to softly reassure, "This is damage, but it's fixable damage. I'm working on it and Bulwark is working on it, so it'll be okay." She returns to humming and frowns, glad that Dusty can't see her expression. Ripping out the lines and replacing them now would only weaken Dust Devil, so that's not an option. Instead, she reaches for some specialized plastic and begins carefully wrapping the damaged lines, then breathing warm air over them to shrink the wraps into place. It's not a permanent solution, but it's just about buying time right now. Dust Devil doesn't fight Scales working on him. But at least her talking and humming makes him more relaxed. "Just...know that I know yer doin yer best. yer at least friendier than Ratchet...and fixit." He makes a face. "If somethin happens, can you tell em down by vector sigma. Please?" Scales keeps working, a little at a time. "You know I have no idea where that is, right?" she asks, her tone light. Dust Devil says, "Down...down down down deo from Iacon. Deep that it's not far from here...and everywhere. Not quite the core...not quite anywhere." Dust's optics glow brightly and dim." He tenses as if you try and get up before relaxing again. "WHy do I keep screwin up? S'not supposed ta be now. S'posed ta get stuff done. So much ta get done. Still need the planetary forcefield. It's not even started yet."" Scales gives Dust Devil a light smack with the back of one paw, just enough to be felt but not enough to sting. "You're not dead -yet-," she reproves. "I've got this cleaned up a bit, gonna change this bandage and see about gettin' you warm again." She peels away the soaked bandage from before and leans off the bed for a moment to grab a fresh one, the tip of her tail wrapping over Dust Devil to maintain some kind of contact even though she had to move. Dust Devil gets tapped by Scales and he's forced to focus on her again. "Nope not dead. Causa you. Thanks." He smiles. "Ya do good work...nicer than Ratchet. He hits me upside the back of my head when I'm stupid. Usually hits me harder if I do a good job. Think that's how I know he cares. Fixit calls me names. Lots of names. Creative too. Wonder if swearin is a class they gotta take as a medic? You need that class. ya don't swear enough." Scales retrieves the bandage and starts settling it into place. She chuckles. "I don' swear 'cause alla the time I spend around kids," she says. "Y'aren't supposed to curse aroun' kids, so I don't. Normally." Dust Devil sighs as he listens to Scales explanation before completely relaxing. "Yer a good medic.." His optics dim and he stops moving and twitching, energy readings dipping low. Scales gets the bandage settled and rolls Dust Devil back onto his back, making sure to tuck a couple more bandages on either side of the wound to cushion it so it won't pain the light Autobot. She hums as she works, getting a large piece of cloth from the stacked supplies and laying it over Dust Devil's torso. Then, she pauses, thinking it over, and gets out an empty crate. Huffing up a nice, hot fire, she heats the metal of the crate until it practically glows, then nudges it under Dust Devil's bed to radiate. Scales looks at the console and the work and presses a few more buttons, setting it to one of the longer processes, then curls up on Dust Devil's arm like a green, armored cat. Dust Devil systems do seem to respond favorably to Scales' work. Energon levels do slowly rise and overall Dust Devil looks at least peaceful for the moment. The data still shows the energon degredation but Scales work has at least given her some ground. Backblast steps out of the tunnel with Bulwark. As he walks, there's the tail of something of a little speech from the bot. "...hurt things so that innocent folks don't have to live in fear of them. Of things like ME. See, I know there are monsters in the dark. I AM one. You're... not a monster, Bulwark. Let the monster do his job, aye? Don't sully your hands." Scales is curled up on Dust Devil's arm, head tucked under her tail. Dust Devil is wrapped in a cloth and a glowing metal crate is tucked under his bed, creating a column of warm air around the two Autobots. After some time Bulwark and Backblast approach the medical tent, and from there straight to Scales and Dust Devil. The smith produces a strange looking weapon that Dust Devil probably got an up close and personal look at earlier. Bulwark sets it down by Scales. "I believe that should have samples of the toxin that are currently affecting your comrade. Hopefully that should allow you to craft an antidote... after you rest. I'll keep watch over your patient for the rest of the cycle." Bulwark makes an aside comment to Backblast. "I'm a peacful mech. I have to be." Scales blinks at Bulwark and nods muzzily before settling back into place. Her nap earlier today was interrupted by the fight, and she hadn't had any sleep since. Backblast steps up next to Bulwark, opening a compartment on his chassis and pulling out an ugly, insectile-looking mech's head. It has sharp teeth, and a quick database search will reveal it to belong to Rartorata. He plops it, still leaking, on the table next to the weapon. "That's exactly why you should've let me take the shot." He says. "There shouldn't be too much energon on your hands." Dust Devil's optics brighten and he finds...he's got a new friend. A smile appears though he looks over at...well..that's kinda gross. "I take it negotiations went well?" He chuckles softly. Bulwark smirks, "They went exactly like I expected they would." The mech again pats Dust Devil's shoulder, "Now, you will get your rest and we will tackle this problem tomorrow when everyone has a clearer head." Again he looks to Backblast. "We willl have to have a discussion about our personal philosophies another cycle. For now I have a patient to tend to." Backblast nods "Swiftly." He agrees. "I still say you should've frozen him like that and let me take the shot. I had him zoned, centre-mass." He nods "Now that we do agree on, Bulwark. Dusty, y'might might be a sawn-off little twerp, but... well. You're our sawn-off little twerp. Don't lose yer joy at life, kid. Lest you end up like me. Get some rest, conserve your strength. Clive and I will make sure nothing else comes in." Dust Devil chuckles softly, "I told im I was gonna live longer than him...saw the look in yer optics." He glances at Bulwark and nods. "Yas do what yas need ta. I'll be happy just ta rest here fer now. Though we need ta teach Scales how ta curse.." The last section is aimed at Backblast. Log session ending at 00:07:09 on Wednesday, 18 July 2018.